Swamp men
by zimmembrane13
Summary: Will quits the FBI to go live in a swamp where he encounters an aggressive merman
1. Chapter 1

**Hannigram monster fic merman Hannibal and fisherman will. Will has been fishing in Hannibal's hunting grounds Hannibal wants somekind of payment for the loss of his territory. Warning rape blood.**

Will casted his line out again. The murky water casted a fog through the swamp leaving the night to look more ominous than it already was. Will had just move down to the south after leaving his failing FBI career. He just wanted to leave behind all the social anxiety and death and focus on what he loved most (besides dogs) fishing. With that in mind he gathered his savings and bought a shack in the middle of the swamp secluded from any human life. The only way into town was by boat, which he was fine with. The less human contact he had the better.

Breathing in the humid summer air he let out a contempt sigh. He had no idea why the shack was so cheap to be honest. It was in perfect condition. Air and electricity worked fine. Working water and had a large sink making cleaning fish easier. He finally felt like he had hit the jackpot of all luck. So why did he feel a sudden uneasiness?

Casting his line out again and again he noticed something odd. The normally chatty frogs fell silent as well as the owls in the trees. Not even the buzzing sound of mosquitoes. All he could hear was a low hissing sound. Assuming it was a territorial alligator Will reached for his gun he carried. He didn't like offing the reptiles but found it necessary when they want to bite your arm off.

The hissing grew louder sounding somewhat different than the normal alligator hiss that Will had grown accustom to. Peering closer into the water he could hear the hissing moving closer as well. Curious he inched closer to the shore of the swamp. The mud oozing underneath his water boots didn't help him keep his balance. He knew if he fell in the water there would be a good chance of losing a limb.

Will was at the edge of the water, water lapped at the end of his boots daring him to enter. As soon as he had made it to the edge though the hissing stopped. Flabbergasted he leaned his torso over more to peer closer into the water. What he saw surprised him. Two green eyes leering up at him. Startled he jumped back only to loose his balance and slip on the mud dropping his gun in the process. Gasping he tried to crab walk away from the water only to be stopped by a pale arm grabbing his ankle.

Soon to follow the arm was the torso of a man. He was deadly pale with light green scales shimmering in the moonlight on his skin. He had sharp features that would most describe as beautiful if he wasn't so terrifying. Scars covered his torso, some old some new. All tell the tale of battles Will will never know about. He slowly opened his mouth to reveal deadly sharp teeth. With a low hiss Will could feel panic. Trying to wiggle his boot off he was quickly slid closer to the water by the hissing man. Feeling trapped he began whimpering. if this man was anything like the alligators he faced he wasn't going to leave without some kind of scar, He might not leave at all.

Slowly the pale man started to crawl onto land revealing his lower half. He had a long tail covered in dark and light greens as well as brown scales. The fin was spikey and a little torn. Will stared in disbelief as the merman crawled over him his lower fish half dragging onto his lap. He only stopped his movement when he was inches away from Will's face. His dark eyes meeting with Will's Blue ones. The merman let out another low hiss causing Shivers to travel up Will's spine. On land the hissing sounded more malicious. He could smell decay on the creature's breath. Fear struck at Will but he remained still. He didn't want to anger the giant fish with sharp teeth more than he already had.

"You've taken something from me." the merman hissed.

"I don't know what I've taken from you?" he answered back honestly.

Wrinkles appeared on the man's nose. His brow moving down revealing a icy glare.

"This is MY swamp", he hissed territorially. "And ", he hissed deadly, "everything in it is MINE."

Gulping Will tried to move his face farther from him. He had obviously upset the creature maybe he could reason with it?

"look Mr?"

The merman face loosened a little at the chance of revealing his name.

"Hannibal Lector." He stated with less of a hiss.

"um mister Hannibal?" he wondered if it was French. "I'm sorry if I offended you by living here, it's just I bought the land and I wasn't aware that it already belonged to someone else."

Hannibal was intrigued by the human's politeness. True the male had been rude stealing not only his fish but killing the alligators he also favored eating, but the politeness was noted.

Will noticed Hannibal's body language change. He was less hostile but still tense. Maybe he could talk his way out of this after all.

"None the less human… forgive me what is your name?" Hannibal spoke almost gentler than before relaxing Will just a bit.

"My name is Will Graham." He spoke trying to sound less terrified than he was.

"Well Will none the less I demand payment for what you've taken from me." he hissed darkly.

Will's veins ran cold. "You want to eat me?!" Will yelled terrified of the answer. Smirking he lifted his arm to Will's plaid shirt.

"That's one option or.." the sound of buttons popping caused Will to be alarmed. "You accept your new role as beta." He chuckled sinisterly.

Fear grasped at Will. He didn't want to be raped by this man no matter how attractive he was and he especially didn't want to be eaten. His fight or flight senses kicked in and he used all his strength to try and push the man off. Unlucky for him he didn't realize how heavy Hannibal was. As he managed was to make Hannibal's hostility come back.

Hissing low again he ripped Will's shirt off forcibly causing a fearful yelp from the human.

"As I already said Mr. Graham everything in this swamp belongs to ME. That includes you." He hissed menacing in his ear.

Will started to beg. Beating on the merman's chest as hard as he could. He didn't run away from the FBI for this. He just wanted to get away from the danger but now he was in the most peril he's ever been in.

Warningly Hannibal chomped down on Will's shoulder causing him to scream in agony. He could taste the alluring taste of blood filling up his mouth. He wanted Will to know he was in control and no amount of pleading or fight would change the fact that he was alpha. Everything in this swamp belonged to him it was his birth given right. That includes ever human that set foot on his territory. Will would be his new mate rather he liked it or not. He had no choice he was the stronger one.

Sobbing through the pain Will could feel Hannibal undressing him. His pants weren't tight so they were easily ripped from his person as well as his undergarments and boots. Feeling extremely vulnerably he closed his eyes and prayed to whatever god that this was just one of his nightmares and wasn't real. The racking of Hannibal's claws on his hips reminded him of reality.

Hannibal used his tail to wiggle Will's legs apart. No matter how much the male protested it wasn't that hard to get his way. When he was in position he looked over his new soon to be mate. It was no shock that Hannibal easily won the dominance. Will's body was nothing but bones and some muscles. Interesting enough there were scars on his body like him. Maybe battle scars? As soon as he was done with the courting ritual Hannibal would make sure to feed his mate properly.

Will struggle against Hannibal's wiggles. It had little effort on the bigger male in fact it seemed to encourage him. Hannibal grinded his scaly hips even more when he struggled. It wasn't long before Will felt something gaze him. Wide eyed he stared pleadingly with the monster, whimpering sobbed pleases in between breathes. Hannibal gave a toothy grin before plunging in.

Screaming Will threw his hands up to hit Hannibal only to have them grabbed and slammed above his head. Rough thrust had Will shrieking in anguish as he felt torn. His unprepared hole was abused at alarming rate. All his screams only made Hannibal go faster and harder. His hissing grew more sinister and evil as he thrusted into the other man. Will lower half was going numb with pain. What felt like an eternity of pain had begun to fade slightly with some pleasure.

At first Will was confused by his moan. But it wasn't long until Hannibal began pounding into that spot causing the confused man to moan continuously. Hannibal hissing soon became purring of some kind. He whispered sweet nothings into Will's ear in a language neither he nor no other human would ever understand. All Will could do was sob. He cried for his pain pleasure and confusion. No matter how many tears Will shed, Hannibal continued his pace picking up at an inhuman speed. A few strokes later he let out a dark moan.

Whimpering Will felt an unfamiliar warmth come inside of him. Will had expected Hannibal to pull out but he didn't. He remained above him plugging up all the seed and blood. Afraid to move he looked at Hannibal.

The creature hummed and looked over his new mate. His new wide eye mate looked back up at him. Smiling contempt he laid his head on Will's wounded shoulder licking at the pool of blood gathering at his collar bone. He enjoyed the warmth of the human and intended to stay with him the rest of the night.

Will worn out from fear and ecstasy began to struggle to stay awake. It wasn't long before exhaustion took over and he began drifting to and unpleasant sleep. The last thing he could remember was hearing the hissing words of MINE being whispered in his ear.

 **No hates bro I have terrible time writing smutt.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Will awoke in horrendous agony, His lower half was pulsing with pain he had never experienced before. Lucky for him he didn't feel the weight of the other man on top of him. He had to move fast though incase Hannibal came back for seconds.

Groaning he tried to get up only for his pain to cause him to slam back onto the muddy ground with unbearable force. Gasping he began to lift his top half up where he was propping himself up with his elbows. Inhaling Will tried to get the pain to reside as he scanned the swamp. He could still see evidence of what had happened the night before. His torn clothes, mud hand prints, and the blood.

Shuddering he convinced himself to treat it like a crime scene and to collect mental evidence. If he did, maybe he could figure out some way to escape if this was to happen again. He could make it through this if he could do that. He reran the events in his mind careful not to let his imagination go wild and have him go through "the act" again. He replayed the fishing, going to the edge, and dropping his gun! Hopefully he whipped his head. Will looked to the place he had dropped it only to find it wasn't there.

"fuck." He whispered.

 _Hannibal must have taken it_ he thought bitterly.

The morning air was already filled with thick humidity. The familiar sounds of frogs and insects surrounded Will. Thinking back to when he first saw Hannibal he took the noisy chattering of the wildlife as a way of identifying that the merman wasn't near. Not wanting to waist anymore time he spun himself over ignoring the stinging sensation he got when flipping onto his stomach. Will began to army crawl back to his shack leaving a trail of his own blood behind him.

His house wasn't too far from the water yet it felt like an eternity to Will. Every push and pull he made with his muscles caused his body to scream. When he finally made it to the porch he felt thrilled to see he hadn't closed it all the way the night before, for once he was thankful for his absent-mindedness. Tapping the door wider open with his forehead he crawled into his house. Ignoring the pain he lifted his torso up to slam the door shut behind him. After a few short breathes he coached himself into using the door to climb to the locks just in case mermen could open doors.

Chuckling at his small victory he slumped onto his wood floor. The cool floor felt good on his overworked muscles. Not only was his body sore but He was emotionally drained. He wanted to cry and feel sorry for himself but what little dignity he had refused to let him. He was surprised he still had any after all the begging he did last night. Shaking at the unpleasant memory trying to bubble up he opted to sleep on the cold floor until his body was willing to walk again.

Will woke with a jolt. The sun was no longer in the sky, its bright yellow glow was replaced with the dull light of the moon. Sleeping all day had did Will's body good, but didn't rid him of all the pain. Hissing he got up on wobbly knees.

 _He had heard it_.

Wobbling over to the door he gently placed his face up to the peephole trying to be as quiet as humanly possible. Nobody. He sighed in relief. Weak legged he walked over to his bathroom ready to attempt to wash away all the mud and blood off his person. As he filled his tub he could have sworn he heard scratching.

"Don't let you imagination take over." He told himself.

Unable to wait any longer he sunk into the still running bath submerging his mud soaked hair. He began the task of scrubbing the muck and grime that had made every creases of his body its home. As he scrubbed soaped viscously over himself he could still hear the noise.

Scratching.

It sounded like it was outside of the window. Fear had begun to taken over Will once again. He scrubbed the remaining filth off as fast as he could. The scratching became more feverous the longer he stayed in the tub. Where they were once light scratching was now deep multiple scraping along the outside wall. Fear stricken Will jerked out the bath and bolted under his sheets unsure what he should do.

"Will I know you can hear me." A husky whisper was able to be heard through the thin walls of the shack. Still shaking he refused to answer.

The scratching continued and became louder and louder. Hannibal continue to repeat Will's name in his low hissing tone. Finally Will croaked out a response

"What do you want from me Hannibal?" he questioned shakenly.

Raspy chucking echoed outside the thin glass windows. Will's eyes grew with realization that he had left them open due to the summer heat. Cursing his mindlessness rather than be thank full he slowly lifted himself off the bed trying to make as little noise as possible so not to alert Hannibal of the open window.

"You already know what I want Will."

More fear pooled into the ex FBI agent.

"Didn't you get what you wanted already?" he croaked out trying not let hear fear show but failing miserably.

Growling Hannibal scratching continued around the house.

"I don't think you understand how this works Will."

The scratching made itself over to the front door. While Will had an opening he quietly as he possible could shut the open window and locked it. Feeling a little more secure he felt some of the fear began to fade. Hannibal was half fish after all he couldn't get him inside could he?

Feeling a little cocky he taunted, "Why don't I just leave then?"

Within seconds of the words leaving Will's lips infuriated banging began to bombard the front door. Fear came rushing back through Will as he sprung over to the back door. If Hannibal busted down the front he might have a chance running out the back even with all his pain. Hand hovering over the knob Will waited fearfully for the front door to crack. Surprising though the banging halted.

Will stood frozen. He listened for any movement, any sound. Nothing. He stood there waiting unsure of what to do. After a few minutes he tipped toed over to the front door peeking through his peep hole once more. Hannibal was nowhere to be seen. Relieved he removed himself from the door and plopped down onto his bed.

He had decided tomorrow he would leave his home and never come back. But for now he would sleep he needed as much energy as he could get for his escape.

 _ **Sorry it took a while (030) thanks for waiting.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The following morning the air was thick and humid. The croaking of frogs and the chirp of crickets beckoned Will out of the shack. That was when He saw the mud trail circling his house. The ground was sunken in where the heavy merman had dragged himself around the wet terrain. By the depth of tracks Will would guess he was circling his house longer than he was aware of. Still spooked he looked over his front door.

Will was alarmed to see the deep gashes imbedded in his door, but was disturbed to find muddy handprints leading a trail up to his window. Not only does Hannibal possess the force to almost slash into an oak door but he could have got into the house if he had wanted.

 _So why didn't he?_

Feeling the now familiar ping of fear his body sprang into action. As fast as his legs would let him he bolted to his boat pushing it into the water. He didn't care about his belongings at that point he wanted to leave the wetlands forever. Jumping in his only way of escape he shuffled over to the motor. With shaky hands he pulled the engine cord letting the hum of the motor roar.

He pushed the propellers in the water and shot off away from the place that was supposed to be his oasis.

He started to feel giddy as he moved farther and farther from his "crime scene" making the shack look to be a dot in his view. The water lapping at the side of the boat and the rumble of the motor covered the noises of the swamp. Will hadn't noticed the eerie silence that had fallen over the bog.

Will had begun turning to avoid some trees in the water only for his boat to rock. Thinking he had hit a stump or something he tried moving forward only for the boat engine to stop completely. Panicking Will stood up grabbing his emergency paddle for some kind of weapon.

"Hann…iball?" he called out quivering.

Carefully he tipped the tip of the paddle gently into the surface of the water. Swishing it slowly in the green water he called out again.

"Hannibal are you there?"

Trying to calm himself down he laughed it off as an alligator hitting itself on the boat and bumping the engine off. Feeling relief sweep through him he began pulling the paddle back onto the boat. As it pulled out of the water a webbed hand shot up and latched on. Screaming Will released the paddle letting it be dragged into the waters depth and stumbled away from the edge of the boat.

Terror gripping him, making his heart race at and abnormal speed. He turned for the motor pulling the start cord constantly. Yanking faster and harder attempting to make it work. The boat began rocking again faster now than before.

"Hannibal please stop!" Will began screaming at the water. He just wanted to leave.

"Why won't you let me leave?!" with one last rocking motion the boat flipped knocking the alarmed man into the swampy waters. Fearing for his life Will attempted to swim back to the surface, only for a weight to begin pulling his leg farther down into the murky water. Looking down at his ankles he saw the merman sinking them to the bottom of the marsh.

Assuming Hannibal was dragging him down to kill him he struggled to break his self-free from the other man's grip, kicking and twisting as hard and as much as he was able. The angry hissing from before began to pour out of Hannibal's mouth sending shivers of terror up Will's spine.

The lack of oxygen was making it harder and harder to struggle against him before long he was unable to even wiggle slightly. He was seeing visions of black threatening to take over is eye sight. His precious air leaving him on the break of passing out.

Hannibal seeing Will about to faint, grabbed the back of his brown curls and clashed him into a painful kiss. Forcefully he shot the air from his mouth into Will's filling the human's lungs with much needed oxygen. He continued his kiss until Will's eyes stopped trying to flutter shut.

"Will can you hear me?" Hannibal said.

Nodding weakly, Hannibal smirked.

"If you don't want to drown Will I suggest you stop fighting do you understand?"

Nodding again he tried to contain what little air he was given.

Happy with having Will's corporation, he pulled him into another kiss. Whimpering Will opened his mouth pleading for more air. Excited Hannibal gave him what he wanted. Using his gills he pumped the oxygen from the water and shot it into his mate's mouth.

He no longer had to hold Will in place, the man was clinging on begging for the little oxygen Hannibal could provide. Feeling like punishing Will for trying to escape he reached his hands around his throat and began squeezing causing bubbles to leave Will's pink lips. Trying to stop Hannibal he pathetically tried to yank on his grip with little effect. After his sad attempt of fighting he stopped and pleaded with his eyes for mercy. Grinning viciously he released Will's throat allowing him to request for more air.

Whimpering he gently placed pecks on Hannibal's mouth trying to entice him for more. Hannibal obliged drawing him close where he was floating close to his lap. There kiss got deeper as Will greedily sucked up more air. He felt pathetic but he didn't want to die at the bottom of a swamp.

Feeling more eager having Will participate, Hannibal boldly gripped on to Will's waist and began to grind against him. Gasping at the foreign feeling he began losing more air than he wanted. Humiliated he latched his lips against Hannibal's, submissively giving the man the advantage he so desired.

Hannibal couldn't be more pleased with Will's reaction. He began thrusting more ferociously getting the friction he craved. Will felt even more pathetic as the merman moved his hips for him forcing him to move against Hannibal's thrust. Mortified Will began feeling his body betray him as he became hard from the unwanted humping. Moans bubbled out of Will's tightened mouth much to his dismay. He need oxygen. Ashamed he looked up at Hannibal again begging for what little air he could provide.

The look Will shot at Hannibal made the merman afire. Will was finally being accepting of his new role as beta, as his mate. His deep blue eyes pleaded with Hannibal letting the merman know that the smaller man needed him. Over ecstatically Hannibal latched his mouth over Will's, giving what he needed like an alpha should.

Will filled his lungs with the little air he was given and began humping rapidly back against Hannibal.

' _With any luck the sooner he gets off the faster I can go back to the surface,'_ will thought hopefully.

Enticed by Will's new found enthusiasm Hannibal thrusted fast like he did their first time at unhuman speed. The friction of his movements made Will moan involuntary having air leave his mouth more and more.

Desperate he pulled the merman tight forcing their lips to stay together. He didn't want to die after all the humiliation he just had to go through. Hannibal didn't mind though. He rather enjoyed giving air to Will. He also like the little muffled moans Will was shooting into his mouth.

With a few fast thrust Will's body began to spasm he was about to bust. Not wanting to be stuck under the water waiting for Hannibal to finish he did something embarrassing for him. Will slowly entered his tongue into Hannibal's moist mouth running it over the merman's tongue tasting the bitter taste of whatever His last meal was.

Surprised at by Will's urging kiss Hannibal could feel his body react faster than his brain could. He could feel the burning impatient feeling he feels before he gets off. Grunting into Will's mouth he gave a few more fast thrust making Will's body react first. Will arched unthinking letting air bubbles shoot out of his mouth. Seeing Will's body move in that way, convulsing pushed Hannibal over the edge finishing shortly after his mate.

After a minute of Hannibal huffing in water and exchanging oxygen with Will he decided to take the human back to the surface. He used his tail to strongly push them off the swamp floor and launch them closer to the dry air above.

As soon as they busted to the water surface Will sucked in as much air as he could. The little oxygen he had received from Hannibal wasn't enough. He needed to fill his lungs with the dry summer air. Gasping and chocking between breathes he wearily watched as the merman swam over to his flipped boat.

Without much effort Hannibal flipped it back upright leaving Will astonished and worried about the strength of the merman.

"Will come over here I am going to help you into the boat."

Drained Will slowly paddled over to him not complaining at all as he was tossed roughly out of the water and landing not too softly onto his boat.

"Listen to me Will. You're going home I am not letting you leave until I know I can trust you." Hannibal stated.

The authority in his tone made Will not even question it. He was half drowned and to drowsy to care, all he wanted to do was go back to bed.

Besides all thought of escaped was abandoned the moment he was at the bottom of the swamp. He knew he'd never be able to leave if he didn't cooperate with the psychotic fish at least until he could gain his trust. He would just have to endure like he did at the FBI.

Nodding robotically he shuffled over to the motor only to see why it stopped in the first place. It was bent at the base and defiantly unable to be fixed.

 _'I won't be able to escape using the boat for a long while.'_ Will thought bitterly

Chuckling at his handy work Hannibal got behind the boat and pushed it forward towards the hut.

"I'll make sure you have everything you need from now on Will, after all you are my mate." Hannibal stated confidently.

As they neared the shack Will couldn't help but Tremble at Hannibal's upbeat vow to provide for him. Will knew he wasn't going to be able to leave anytime soon or maybe not at all.

 **Sorry it took a while 0w0)**


	4. Chapter 4

Swamp men chapter 4

XXXX

Will hadn't slept in what felt like days. If it wasn't scratching on the door it was the sound of Hannibal dragging himself keeping him away and alert. As soon as he made it back to the shack Hannibal went out for food, keeping his promise on providing for Will. It didn't take long after the merman left for Will to begin barricading himself in his home. Moving all his furniture where it blocked not only the front and back doors but the windows. He might not be able to get out, but Hannibal wasn't going to get in.

He knew he would have to corporate with the merman soon, but for the moment he needed to feel safe. Just for a few hours while he slept he wanted that illusion. Tired and still dripping wet he yanked his shirt off and dragged his blanket and pillow to the tub. Since he had pushed his bed against the door he wouldn't be sleeping in it. The tub was a good idea for him, he wouldn't be getting the floor wet with his remaining damp clothes. He was too drained to even attempt to remove the rest of his clothes. Lagging himself to the tub he slid in covering himself in the sheet allowing for a brief moment of rest.

It wasn't long though before he heard scratching and the demonic hissing sound. Moaning he heaved his heavy body into a sitting position ready to call out to the merman. He knew he was going to be in trouble for his barricades, he was going to have to try to smooth talk as much as he possible could.

"Will why did you lock me out?" Hannibal growled low and angry through the door.

"Sorry," Will responded trying to sound as tired as possible, "I was taking a nap and wanted to feel safe."

That confused Hannibal. Why would Will feel unsafe? Was he not doing a good job being Alpha for him?

"Why not?" Hannibal interrogated.

Biting his lip Will forced out the words Hannibal would want to hear. "…because you were gone." The words left a bitter taste in his mouth. He hated this feeling of disgust in himself but he would survive this even if his self-respect dies.

Ecstatic with Wills answer he began crawling around the house. Making his scent imbedded into the dirt surrounding the area. If Will needed security while he was away, he would provide it for him. Clawing the trees he began marking his territory. Leaving scratches on ever tree in view of the house. No alligator would dare come close to this area before due to Hannibal's presence, but now neither would any other animal either, including other mermaids. Hannibal had never seen any besides his family but he was sure there had to be more lurking somewhere. Not taking chances he circled the shack a few more times.

Will could hear Hannibal circling the shack, scratching the trees. Confused but happy to be left alone he pulled his furniture back into its original places. If Hannibal was going to trust him he would have to show he could be trust worthy, for now.

Unsure if He had left enough of his scent around he continued marking for most of the nights to come. Will had regretted saying he didn't feel safe after the first night of Hannibal's dragging. During the day Hannibal hunted so Will tried to keep up with him. While he was away he napped as much as possible, because when he returned he'd continue marking. After the third day of this Will finally snapped.

"HOW LONG DO YOU PLAN ON DOING THAT?" he shouted out of his window. Stunned by Wills sudden aggression he sat up.

"You said you wanted to feel safe." He muttered back too tired to shout. The constant marking and hunting was taking its tow on him. His once pale body was caked in dirt and grim, his scale flacking off from the friction of the ground. Blood now mixed into his trail or ditch since he had circled so many times it had left a huge crater in the mud.

A shot of guilt shot into Will. He didn't know why but the look on Hannibal's face looked pained as if he had got rejected. Will knew that face well. He had seen it on himself many times in the mirror. Sighing he walked over to his back door stepping outside. He knew he would regret this.

Hannibal tried to sit up as tall as possible to show dominance. He didn't want Will to know he was feeling weak. He had to protect him. Make him feel safe. Shaky he looked up at his mate faking the best confident smile he could.

"Hannibal you don't have to…" he stopped himself. HE didn't want to get caught in his lie. He may be tired but Will had no doubts that the half fish man still could tear him to shreds if provoked. Unsure of how to handle the situation he nervously touched Hannibal's shoulder.

Hannibal's eyes grew big. What was Will doing? He had never initiated contact before. Excited but still tired he waited to see what Wills next move was.

"Hannibal you did a good job I feel way safer than I did before." HE lied through his teeth. None the less the words struck the blonde man like lightning. He had pleased Will. For the first time Will had acknowledge how good of a mate he was.

Feeling as if his lie had stuck he put both his hands on his Hannibal's shoulder. If he was ever going to escape he was going to have to act here and now.

"Hannibal you're covered in blood and mud." Will faked concerned. "Why don't we get you cleaned up okay?"

Dazed by Will's sudden caring nature he nodded, he attempted to move inside alone but found he had no energy left. Seeing how weak he truly was Will grudgingly wrapped his arms around the man's torso and began dragging him into the shack. He had almost forgot how much the other man weighed. Hannibal tried to help as much as possible, using his tail to push away from the ground. It was little help to Will but he wasn't going to tell him that. HE needed Hannibal to think he was in control, so he could gain his trust and escape as soon as possible.

Grunting and pulling Will slowly, but surely pulled the larger male into his home. Making his way to the tub. As careful as possible, so not to provoke, he set Hannibal on the ground.

"I'm going to get the water running." He stated letting the fish man know he would be leaving his side for a minute.

Nodding Hannibal laid on the wooden floor letting the cool wood chill his heated skin. As Will moved away he looked at his surroundings. Will's nest was rather small for Hannibal's taste. He saw little decorations and thought maybe he should hunt for some stuff in the flooded houses he liked to visit sometimes. Maybe Will would like the paintings he was so fond of too.

The sound of running water made Hannibal sit up. How long had it been since he was in water? It had only been a few hours but he felt like it was too long. His scales were drying and flaking painfully. He needed to feel the coolness around him.

With a sudden burst of energy he scrambled to the sound of the tub. He burst into the room hissing scratching his way along the floor. The unexpected intrusion shot Will back.

"Jesus Hannibal! What's wrong with you?" he shouted shakenly.

He hissed water trying to pull himself into the tub but unable. Whimpering and hissing he continued to yank on the side of the tub. Still scared by the aggressive display Will moved to him with week legs.

"Let me" he offered softly. Hannibal allowed him to touch him but still was making hissing out of frustration of not being able to do it himself. With as much might as he had he lifted Hannibal as high as he could. Seeing how close he was to the pool of water he pushed off of Will landing in the tub with a splash. Yelping he landed on the tile floor looking back at the tub at a very happy Hannibal chirping in the cool water.

The water was already changing into a dark crimson brown from all the mud and blood, but the pale man didn't care. This water was cooler than any he had felt since winter. It felt marvelous on his wounds numbing the bruises and cuts.

Will sat there in awe. Hannibal really was a beautiful man unlike any he had ever seen. His green scale shimmering from the low lighting of his bathroom gave him an other worldly glow. He had to snap himself out of his trance. He couldn't let Hannibal get to him. HE had to leave, but first he had to lull the man into a false sense of trust or he'd never get a chance.

He reached for a cloth and moved to the happy chirping fish secretly slightly amused by the noises. Curious of Will, Hannibal tilted his head grinning at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked interested.

"'I'm um going to help wash off the mud."

"Oh so you're going to touch me then?" Hannibal baited.

Shit. Turning a shade of red he shook his head no. "It's not that!"

Humming amused Hannibal leaned in the tub giving Will a better view of his tone torso. Displaying for his mate his muscle, tantalizing him.

"If you are certain then dear Will, do what you must."

Gulping and feeling heat flood his face he dipped the cloth in the water and went to work. Quickly and gently he went over the torso, amusing Hannibal with his shyness. It was comical to him to see the other man trying to avoid eye contact as well as not stare at his form. It was almost as if Will had forgotten that he had been claimed already, but he supposed this was the first time he had gotten to touch him. Not wanting Will to stop his exploration he remained still relaxing into the cool waters surrounding him.

Flustered and nervous Will quickly rubbed the cloth over Hannibal's wounds a little too quickly. The merman released a low hiss of pain from his lips pulling his eyebrows up into a rather anguish expression.

"Shit sorry." Will mumbled unable to contain his composure.

Hannibal gave a forgiving smile, bringing his hand up to Wills face to cradle his stubble cheek. Jumping only slightly he looked into Hannibal's olive green eyes. He was shaken on how mesmerizing they were. Mentally cursing he reminded himself of what all this.. thing had done to him. He couldn't let him get to him, he had to act on his plan. Unfortunately for him that meant losing a lot of self-respect.

Hannibal was delightedly surprised when Will leaned into his touch, allowing the webbed hand to trace the outline of his cheekbone. Hannibal let out a hum of delight. He had not only done well by providing Will with food and safety, but he had acknowledged Hannibal as a worthy mate. He was feeling more than satisfied with his efforts.

Will trying to contain his poise, notice something peeping out of the water. Is that what he thought it was? Did Hannibal really just get hard from stroking his face? HE was seeing a new opportunity to display trust. Disgusted in himself he reached for the hand cradling his face gently laying his hand on top.

"Hannibal I appreciate all you have done for me," Will could practically see the light gleaming in his eyes from his lie. "But," he licked his lips lowering his gaze to Hannibal's groin. "Maybe it's time I took care of you."

Will's word lit the flames inside of Hannibal. He yanked is torso up ready to vacate the tub and claim the brunette, only to be gently pushed back down into the lapping water.

"Hannibal you've worked so hard, I need to do this for you without worrying you're going to pass out from exhaustion."

So Will did notice his fatigue. Hannibal huffed and leaned back into the tub, a little annoyed he wasn't going to be able to be dominant as he wanted but still eager for Will to please him.

Gulping down his pride Will reached his hand into the water grasping Hannibal's erect member. Hannibal groaned as Will's callus hands grasped his slimy member. Will hadn't really noticed how different it was to humans (or rather making himself not look at it) before. It was smooth, no tip really. It was defiantly bigger than any he had seen before. It seemed to come out of the slit Hannibal had where his lower fish half met his human torso. If he wasn't so mortified to be holding the thing that raped him, he might have been curious on the merman's anatomy.

Hannibal's heaving breathing brought Will back to reality. He had been watching Will as he examined his member. He was utterly entranced by this disheveled man. The way his curls laid daggling above his eyebrows to his long dark lashes, Hannibal couldn't get enough of him. He hadn't expected he was going to form such a strong bond with him. To be honest with himself he never had planned to. The night he had mated with Will he had all intentions of eating him. But that was before he had conversed with him and gazed into those fearful blue eyes. The moment Will spoke his name he was enthralled by him.

"Will" he groaned low hopping he'd move his hand, but not wanting to spook him into stopping.

Hearing Hannibal's needy plea his hand moved on its own. Moving fast and then slowing down and then fast again. Hannibal was moaning and whimpering screwing his eyes tight from pleasure. Will watched unable to tear his sight away. His chest heaved heavy as he gasped for air bucking his hips into the pumping hand. Memorized he hadn't even realized he was starting to get hard too. It wasn't till he felt Hannibal grip his wrist did he stop his jerking motion.

"Will, please… I want.."

Will already knew what he wanted. Showing submission he climbed into the tub straddling Hannibal's waist.

"My body is too sore," he explain half truthfully, "but I finish with you."

Unzipping his pants he pressed his and Hannibal's erections together carefully. He felt shame in doing this but a small part of him felt relief and secret desire. Watching Hannibal squirm under him made him feel things he didn't want to acknowledge. He would deal with those thoughts later. At the moment he had one goal and that was to get him and the merman in front of him off.

Hannibal hissed with the feeling of their penis's touching one another. He knew it wouldn't be as satisfying as claiming Will but he didn't want to upset him either. Will was giving him so much he felt like it'd be rude to refuse whatever he was willing to offer and to demand anymore of him. Bucking he made the man above him gasp a surprised moan. Smirking feeling his playfulness coming forward he did it again causing Will to lean more into him.

"UGhh Hannibal, if you do that I don't think id last." He groaned shakenly.

Chuckling he sat up slightly so their foreheads would touch.

"Let's make a deal then Will, I won't try buck if you allow me to hold you."

Will stiffened. He didn't like the idea of Hannibal entrapping him in his arms, making it impossible of escape. But he needed Hannibal's trust. This was the only way he was ever going to get it. Nodding slowly he leaned forward, allowing the other man to wrap him in his arms gleefully. The blonde man leaned back down bringing Will with him, placing his head directly over his beating heart. As promised he let Will continue his stimulation without interference, pleased enough to have his mate intimately in his arms.

Will's heart was racing. He could hear ever beat of the merman's beating along with his. The rhythmic sounds mixed with his and Hannibal's moans of pleasure created a false since of security for Will. He had almost forgotten everything. He could feel a small part of himself never wanting this feeling to end, but he could still feel the larger part of him. Reminding him of the pain. He couldn't forgive Hannibal for what he had done to him. This act was only going to be his act of revenge, he managed to convince himself as he faded with the pleasure.

With every stroke he felt himself nearing his peak. He jutted into Hannibal's lap gasping as the man clung onto him filling his ear with hot breathy gasps for air. With a few more pumps Will body shook with ecstasy. He stiffened as he released himself onto Hannibal's lap, laying limply in his arms shortly after.

Still unsatisfied, the merman reached between the two of them and grasped himself. Huffing he held on to Will still unwilling to release him from his hold. A few more strokes he had finished his face flushing and breathe irregular. He loosened his grip but still not completely letting go. Unsure and too tired to act Will leaned into the embrace, laying his head over the heart of the beast. Purring Hannibal stroked his brown curls, lulling the man to sleep with the sound of his beating heart.

xxxxxxxx

It had been weeks since Alana had heard anything from Will. She had tried to call, even write, but she never received an answer. Only the same monotone voicemail. She had begun to fear the worse. As a psychologist she knew the signs. Isolating himself from his friends (if she could even call herself that) was a big red flag for her. Will tended to do this when he was about to go into a bad depression. Worried for him she called in to work.

Much to Jack Crawford's disapproval, the strong willed woman decided it was time she visited Will. It took a lot of convincing (bickering) for her to get Crawford to approve her days off. She didn't want to waste any more time, rushing home she began to back her bags for the swamp.

XXXXX

Alana felt most uneasy riding on the rental motor boat. She had little experience steering boats unlike Will, and was constantly hitting stumps and sand. She had tried to get a local to drive her to Will's new house but everyone refused, looking fearful when she mentioned the area she was heading. She asked one man and as soon as the swamps name escaped her lips he fell to his knees and prayed. The dark hair woman had no idea what kind of place Will had chosen to be his home, but she had doubts it was a virtuous place.

As she approached Will's home she began to hear low hissing. Will had warned her about visiting him during the summer due to high alligator activity. A little uneasy she slowly sped up. She was unsure but she could swear the hissing was following the boat very closely.

`But that should have been impossible, right? ` She thought to herself. `What kind of alligator could keep up with the boat at such a fast pace? `

The hissing seemed to grow louder and louder as she was in view of the shores bank. Feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stood up she slowed down the boat. As soon as her boat hit the shore the hissing stopped abruptly. Confused and a little shaken she put on her best happy face. She was here to check on her friend, not to scare him with her own paranoia. Telling herself that the locals created her active imagination she put some pep in her step as she hopped on the bank of the shore, making her way to the wooden door.

 **Hey guys sorry it took so long, work and life got in the way. Thank you for all of your messages**


End file.
